Dragon Ball Neo
by MegaManStarForceX
Summary: A fifteen year old Saiyan raised by monks leaves the monastery for the first time to embark on an adventure to become the greatest fighter to ever live. He meets friends and foes alike and trains with legends like Roshi, Goku, and Vegeta! What could happen?
1. Chapter 1-Chapter 2

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 1: Leaving the Monastery

Today started out as any other day. I was on the monastery's training ground training to become the greatest fighter to ever live.

"Xiao Hong Se!" A monk said walking up to me. "The grandmaster wishes to speak with you."

"Yes, Sifu Cheng," I reply.

I walked out of the training ground, through the courtyard, and eventually made it to the grandmaster's quarters. I open the door and bow.

"Permission to enter, Grandmaster Lai?"

"You may," the aged monk said.

Entering slowly, I stand at ready.

"Sit, young one," he said.

I sat down at the small table where the grandmaster himself was seated.

"Xiao Hong," the grandmaster said whilst pouring us a cup of tea. "It is time I told you how we really found you."

"Qi sheng," I began. "I was told my mother left me at the monastery doorstep."

The old man sighs and looks at me with sad eyes.

"That is far from the truth," he stated. "Fifteen years ago, we saw a streak of light traveling across the sky followed by a large explosion. I sent my finest warrior monks to search the area. We came across a small spherical spacecraft. The hatch of the craft opened slowly and you were inside. The two monks I had sent reported to me what they found and brought you along. You were unlike anything that can be found here on this earth. You had a tail, were dressed in armor, and radiated sheer power."

"Qi sheng," I say to the man. "Are you okay?"

"Oh," the master said. "I'm fine. But you, my son, I have something to show you."

The grandmaster produced a small mahogany box from under the table and opened it. Inside was a monkeylike tail. It was too big to belong to any of the monkeys in this area.

"This was mine?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, my son," he replied. "Now, with a heavy heart, I must ask you to leave the monastery."

"What?!" I yelled out in surprise. "Why?!"

"Child, it's high time you traveled the world and learned of its majesty," Grandmaster Lai said. "Meet new people, fight worthy opponents, and try new things."

I looked at the ground with eyes full of tears.

"Yes, qi sheng," I said.

"You are a good boy," he said. "But you can't have your dream realized unless you leave the monastery."

I go to the door and stop.

"Thank you for everything," I say.

I open the door and leave the room. After arriving to my room, I grab my things and leave. My journey as a fighter has begun.

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 2: The Perverted Old Master

I check out of the hotel and begin walking to the next town. So far since my journey began, nothing of interest really happened. I turn the corner and hear a scream. A man came running towards me with a woman's purse in hand. I step in front of him and glared.

"Something tells me that's not yours," I say to the thief.

"Move, kid!" He growled.

I stand my ground and stared the man down.

"You're asking for it, punk!" The man said pulling a knife.

I don't even wince. The man thrusts the knife forward and I grab his wrist. Seeing an opening, I kick him in the face knocking him out cold. Leaving g him there on the street, I walk off and continue my journey.

"Hey, kid," a short old man reading a dirty magazine said to me.

"Yes, sir?" I say turning to him.

"That was a nice clean knock out," the old man said. "I recognize the type of technique you used in that kick. I know it anywhere. Who's your master, son?"

"I came from the Bei Monastery up in the Paozu mountain range," I replied.

The old man laughed.

"Oh! That temple run by old Da Shan Long!" He said.

"Qi Sheng Da Shan Long died 30 years ago..." I said back.

"Oh yeah, that's right," the old man said.

"I was trained by Qi Sheng Lai Zhong Long," I told him.

"Oh, him," the man said putting away his magazine. "I knew him as a boy."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am the famous Kame Sen'nin. My name is Roshi," the old man presented proudly.

"Hold on," I said. "THE Master Roshi?"

"That's correct, m'boy!"

"Please teach me!"

"I don't teach just anyone, son. You have to meet certain requirements."

"Like?"

"Buy me another magazine."

"I have no intention of staying in this town long, so why not?"

Master Roshi hands me a couple Zeni and I walk into a nearby convenience store. Quicker than I came in, I walked out with the magazine.

"Here are your mags," I say handing him the bag.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed. "You're training begins after we ggetto my island and we rest a bit."

"Thank you, Master!" I say bowing.


	2. Chapter 3-Chapter 4

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 3: The Hermit and the Monk

It was nightfall before we arrived. Master Roshi put the car back in its capsule and we walked inside the house. The house was small but homely. It had easy access to the kitchen and other conveniences. I hear footsteps walking down the stairs and see a dwarven man with six markings on his head. It was evident that he had gone through the same medicine treatment a lot of the monks at Bei Monastery did. All of the ones that went through it had those same markings.

"Welcome back, Master," the bald man greeted.

His eyes were averted to me.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"What did you say your name was?" Master Roshi asked me.

"My name is Red," I reply.

"Yes," the elderly man said. "Red is my new student he will be staying with us for a little bit until his training is complete."

"Well, Red," the smaller man said. "My name is Krillin. If you need anything don't be afraid ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Krillin," I say bowing.

"Don't be so formal," Krillin said laughing. "You're making me feel old."

"Oh, come on, Krillin," Roshi laughed. "With age comes wisdom."

"Yes, but you're a special case," a woman said from upstairs.

I hear more footsteps coming down the stairs. A woman who looked no older than 24 sat down on the couch.

"Well, Red," the woman said. "Since you're living with us, there is something important you have to know. This old man is extremely perverted. Don't let him make you do something that would make you look the same."

"Noted," I say.

"Honey," Krillin said to the woman. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is 18," the woman told me.

A little girl came running out of the staircase.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The girl said innocently. "Who's this man?"

Krillin picks the little girl up.

"Marron, this is Red," he said pointing at me. "He's going to be staying with us."

"Mister," the little girl said. "Your hair is pretty."

I smile at the girl.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice," Krillin commented. "You don't see a lot of people with crimson hair."

"Red," Master Roshi turned to me. "Training begins tomorrow and Krillin, you're helping. Get this boy a gi."

"Yes, sir, Master," Krillin said.

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 4: Milk Delivery and Flight School

I woke up thirty minutes before training was ready to start. Walking to the bathroom ever so quietly, I go inside and take a shower and brush my teeth. I slide on my blue undershirt and orange pants. Then I slide the orange gi top on and tie my blue belt. This very uniform was proof I was under the apprenticeship of Master Muten Roshi. Upon walking out, I am greeted by 18.

"You're up early," she said

"There was only thirty minutes," I reply. "I hardly had enough time to go back to sleep."

"What are you?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"You look too strong," she said. "You give off readings like that of a Saiyan. Yet, you don't seem hostile enough."

"A what?"

"A race of warrior aliens," She explained. "They conquer planets and sell them off."

I say nothing.

"Then again, Saiyans don't have crimson red hair," she said sighing. "All Saiyans are black headed."

"Would these Saiyans by any chance have tails?" I ask.

"Yes, they do," she said her expression becoming more serious.

"The monks at Bei Monastery found me in a spherical spaceship and described me having a tail," I explain.

"I'll talk to Krillin about asking Bulma and Vegeta to come by," she told me.

"Who?"

"Bulma is an old friend of Krillin's. Her husband Vegeta is a Saiyan," she explained.

"Do you think he'll know anything about where I came from?" I ask.

"Possibly."

The remaining minutes fly by unbelievably fast. Before I knew it, I was standing on the sand of Master Roshi's island being briefed on this morning's training exercise.

"Today's training begins with you making milk deliveries," Master Roshi explained.

"This seems a bit unorthodox," I comment.

"A little," Krillin replied. "I had to go through it like you did. Only I was a bit younger."

"Where do I deliver these?" I ask.

"The neighboring island," Roshi explained. "Chop chop. Clock's ticking."

"How do I get over there?" I ask.

"Boat," Roshi said pointing to a small ratty looking boat.

"Yes, Master!" I say.

I climb into the boat and row at high speeds slicing through the water. Before long, I reach the island. I leap out of the boat and ran to every location I was supposed to. Returning to the boat, I rowed back to Master Roshi's.

"That was quick," Krillin commented.

"It doesn't surprise me," Roshi replied. "The boy has potential. You think he knows how to fly?"

"His power is unbelievably high," Krillin said. "18 thinks he's a Saiyan. It wouldn't surprise me if he was. But I don't think he can fly though. Let's ask."

"No," I said walking up behind Krillin scaring him in the process.

"Crap!" He shouted.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine," he replied coughing. "You don't know how to fly do you?"

"No," I answered. "Plus it's humanly impossible."

No sooner than the words came out of my mouth, Krillin began to levitate.

"With all the craziness I've heard, this doesn't surprise me," I said aloud. "So how do I do that?"

"They taught you about ki at the monastery, right?" Krillin asked.

"You mean chi?" I asked.

"That's its original name," Krillin explained. "Ki is the newer name. It is also what we call it."

"It exists in all living things as a life force," I explain. "It can also be used for healing."

"That's only one aspect," he explained. "Focus your ki from your center and move it to your feet."

"The center in which ki is created and stored is in the stomach. Which means I have to move my ki from my stomach all the way to my feet..." I thought aloud.

"Correct," Krillin said.

I picture a bright ball of light where my stomach is and picture tiny balls of light moving from the yin and yang symbol to my feet. Suddenly, I shoot up into the air.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. "How do I get back down?"

"Lessen the amount of ki going to your feet!" Krillin yells up to me.

I do just that and I come crashing down.

"Mommy! Mommy! That man can fly!" Little Marron cried out.

"He sure did," 18 replied.

I get up and dust myself off.

"Next, I will teach you a move I teach all of my students," Roshi declared.

He put both hands to his side.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" The old man thrust his arms out and a giant beam of energy flew out of his hands.

I put my hands to my side.

"Now, Red, don't be disappointed if you don't get it right the first time," Roshi warned me.

"Thanks for the heads up," I tell him.

I focus my ki into my hands.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" I thrust my arms out and an enormous beam of energy came bursting out of my hands.

"Meh, kids these days," Master Roshi started grumbling and walked back into the house.


	3. Chapter 5-Chapter 6

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 5: Cho Saiyajin

The following evening after pulling off a successful Kamehameha attack and a semi-successful flight, we had a couple of visitors. I shouldn't have dropped that damn fork. 18 opened the door and two people walked in. A woman with greenish blue hair and a man with spikey jet black hair. The man with the black hair glared at me. Feeling a tad intimidated, I look down. The vibe this guy gave off made me want to run into a hole and hide.

"That teenager sitting on the couch is Roshi's new student," Krillin told the couple.

"We think he might be a one of your kind, Vegeta," 18 said.

"My kind?" The man with the black hair started laughing. "He looks like the average Earth child! Even if he was a Saiyan he'd be low-class scum!"

"I'm sitting right here, sir," I told Vegeta.

"I care how?" He replied.

"An attack on a man's honor is the same as a smack in the face," I tell him.

"Why don't you come over here and do something then, runt?" Vegeta taunted. "If you feel what little honor you have is being attacked, then do something! Defend it!"

"I'll do just that," I clench my fists.

"Now, now," Master Roshi had a hint of fear in his voice. "Let's not start a fight."

"Don't you even think about it, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him. "He's only a teenager! He's still a kid!"

"Let's take this outside," Vegeta got up, opened the door, and walked out.

I do the same and focus my ki. We take up positions at opposite ends of the beach and get into our fighting stances. Everyone was huddled on the front porch watching in fear of what could happen. Our eyes met and the fight began. We flew at each other at sonic speeds. Every attack we threw at each other collided with the other.

"Not bad," Vegeta said. "Too bad it's not enough."

He grabbed a punch I had thrown and threw me over his shoulder into the sand below. I could hear a faint whirring noise. Looking up, I saw Vegeta was preparing an energy based attack.

"Galick Gun!" He shouted and a beam of purple light shot from his hands. "Die!"

"It's all over," I thought. "I'm really about to die."

Suddenly, I could feel rage begin to build. It became more and more intense. I could feel my ki build up. I was becoming stronger. I could feel the overwhelming power taking me over. I was engulfed in a yellow aura, my hair turned blonde, and my eyes blue.

"I'm not dying today, bastard!" I shout.

I backhand the energy blast and fly towards Vegeta and plant a well-placed punch to the jaw. Following up was an axe kick to the top of the head and a downward punch to send my adversary earthbound. I place my hands to my side and began building up my energy.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" I shout.

I put all of my rage into this last attack. I thrust my arms forward and a huge beam of energy streamed out. Vegeta took the blast head on. His wife can be heard screaming and Krillin was trying his best to calm her down. When the dust cleared, Vegeta emerged from the crater perfectly fine. I return to normal and land back on the ground.

"The boy's a Saiyan all right," Vegeta told everyone. "He just turned into a Super Saiyan also he sensed death was near and he gained a power boost. This is an ability only Saiyans possess. So he's not TOTAL pond scum."

"I landed a four hit combo on you and won the fight!" I protested.

"That is no way to speak to your superiors, boy!" He scolded me.

"You're not my father or mother! Nor are you my king!" I say back.

"Technically, I am," he corrected me. "My father was King Vegeta. I am his son. My father is dead, therefore, I am a KING."

"King of all Saiyans, huh?" I retort. "Why aren't with your people on their planet then? Isn't it the job of royalty to stay in their territory and lead their subjects?"

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed!" He snapped.

"How long ago?"

"Almost 40 years ago!"

"Lies! I came to this planet FIFTEEN years ago!"

"That means nothing! The surviving number of Saiyans probably started a colony on a conquered planet! THAT'S probably how you got here!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a bad leader! Running off, starting a new life here, and abandoning what responsibilities you had there! You are the king of a DEAD people! Even if you are our king or even a prince, I refuse to see you as such!"

"I'm kill you where you stand if you open your damn mouth one more time."

"There's no point in me going any further. I said what I had to say."

I turn around and go to walk back inside.

"There is only one man that I know who would speak to me like that," I heard Vegeta say. "His name was Otatop. He was just the average grunt. He ran off with one of our race's top scientists- the crimson haired Cauli. I'm guessing you're their son. You have the balls to argue with me and then there's your hair color."

"You... knew my father and mother?" I asked.

"We were childhood friends," he answered. "I said enough. I'm going home."

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 6: From Turtle to Monkey

The day I part with Master Roshi came quickly. During my time with him and Krillin, I had learned the Destructo Disc, a ki technique that bulks up my body making me look like a body builder, and too many corny pickup lines to count. Dammit, Roshi. Master Roshi told me he had nothing left to teach me and pawned me off to his former student Goku. Goku happened to be another Saiyan living a nice life on Earth. He lived out inn the country and ran his own turnip farm.

"Thanks for your time and wisdom," I bow to the Turtle Hermit.

"Thank YOU for giving this old geezer one more chance at training new students," he replied returning my bow. "You are my last student. Train hard and fight even harder! If there is an obstacle in your way, tear it down without hesitation!"

"We should get going, Red," Goku told me. "Chi Chi's going to be upset if we don't come back in time for dinner."

"Yes, sir," I say.

We fly away into the horizon.

"So, you're a Saiyan too?" Goku asked me.

"Yes, I am, sir," I reply.

"Vegeta told me you could go Super Saiyan too," he continued.

"Indeed, I can," I say. "But I can't do it at will. It just sort of happened."

"It was the same for me," he said. "You'll get the hang of it. You're still young so you have plenty of time to evolve as a fighter."

"I guess so," I say.

"You don't sound very confident," Goku stated. "You have to have a belief in your abilities so you can improve."

"Thank you for the advice," I say.

"No problem," he replies.

A few more minutes pass and we reach Goku's house.

"Chi Chi! I'm home!" Goku called.

"WHEREHAVEYOUBEENDOYOUHAVEANYIDEAWHATTIMEITISDINNERISCOLDIMNOTHEATINGITBACKUPFORYOUBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLABLAHNAGNAGNAG!" Chi Chi ranted. "Is this Red?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answer.

"Oh, and he's so polite!" Chi Chi said squealing in happiness. "Come sit down at the table, you must be hungry! I mean you're so skinny!"

"Help," I mouthed to Goku.

He simply shrugged and went to the other room.

 **Hey, everyone! Shout out to the guy who sent me a review. Thanks for the positive criticism and the compliments. Thanks for following every chapter that's released. It means a lot. I aim to please! Also I'm sorry for any typos that appear. I write my fanfics on a default program on my Kindle. There are times my Kindle takes matters into its own hands and seemingly takes on a mind of its own and does whatever. It's frustrating, but you just get used to it and find a way to fix those problems. Thanks to you all! Please, follow me for more cool stuff and follow my stories for the latest chapters and updates. Thanks! - MMSFX**


	4. Chapter 7-Chapter 8

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 7: The Monkey and the Angry House Wife

"Red," I heard a voice say. "Red."

I mumble sleepily and turn over. All of a sudden, I feel the bed turn over and I came tumbling out.

"Ow..." I complain.

"Wake up, Red," Goku commanded. "It's time to train. Well, actually we have to eat first. THEN we can train."

"Yes, sir," I reply.

Goku leaves the room and I get dressed in my gi. I walk out of the room I was sleeping in and walk to the table.

"Good morning, Mrs. Chi Chi," I say to the woman in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Red," she replied. "Breakfast is almost ready so why don't we pass the time with some small talk?"

"I'd love nothing more," I laugh.

"I hear you're also a Saiyan," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," I confirm. "According to Vegeta, my parents were a man named Otatop and woman named Cauli."

"Can you make your hair blonde?" She asked.

"Are you asking if I could go Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, that's the word."

"I did it when I fought Vegeta a few months ago, but I don't remember how I did it."

"Oh great, there's another delinquent living in my house," I hear her remark under her breath.

"Is being able to go Super Saiyan a bad thing?" I ask.

"Not at all," Goku said sitting down at the table. "Going Super is what a lot of Saiyans can only dream about. It's a pinnacle of power only a handful of Saiyans are capable of reaching. It's something to be proud of."

"Well, I guess when you put it that way..." Chi Chi began.

A heard running come from down the hall.

"Mom!" A little boy who looked like Goku ran up to her.

"Yes, Goten?" She replied.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, Goten."

"Oh boy, I'm starving," Goku remarked.

The table was spread out with bowls of rice, meats, and other foods. Goku, Goten, and I tore into the food and inhaled it all like vacuum cleaners.

"I guess it's time to get started?" Goku asked.

"You're the teacher," I say smiling. "Lead the way."

"Can I train too, dad?" Goten asked.

"Sure!"

"Oh no you don't, young man," Chi Chi yelled at Goten. "You have studying to do! March yourself up to your room and get started!"

"Come on, Chi Chi," Goku said. "Couldn't he take a break for today?"

"I want him to get into a good college! So no!" She yelled at Goku.

"Alright," Goku said putting his arms up in surrender. "Come on, Red, let's get started."

"Right," I reply.

We get up and leave.

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 8: Primal Instinct

We fly over to the peak of Paozu Mountain not too far from the Monastery for today's training.

"This is sacred ground," I tell Goku. "Are you sure this is a good idea to train here?"

"Today's lesson involves control," Goku told me. "I, too, have something here I want to be careful not to destroy. When I was a boy, I used to live here on the mountain with my grandfather and world renowned master Gohan."

"So your old home is still standing here on the mountain?" I ask.

"Yes," he replied. "I can show you after training is finished.

"Let's get started!" I say with my voice dripping with enthusiasm.

"Alright!" He said even more psyched than I was. "Today's lesson begins with you learning how to go Super Saiyan at will. Picture losing something important. Fill yourself with as much rage as possible. Make your anger your power!"

"But that goes against everything the monks taught me," I complain.

"You're no longer training under them though," Goku replied. "I'm your new teacher. As a Saiyan, anger can be our greatest strength as well our biggest weakness. THAT is why you are going to learn about control today. If you get too angry, this entire mountain will break apart crushing the monastery as well as my grandpa's house."

"That sounds dangerous," I tell him.

"It's supposed to," he explained. "You have to be in control in order for these events to be prevented."

"I see what you're doing," I say scratching my head. "But I still don't entirely agree."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Begin!"

I close my eyes and picture all of those I care about dying and me losing everything. I felt sorrow at first and it was replaced with rage. I began to remember all the negative things about my life.

"Why did mom and dad send me away?!" I thought. "Why did my only father figure kick me out of my own home?! Why is all this happening to me?!"

"You're doing great!" I hear Goku call. "The aura is already visible and your hair is changing! It won't be much longer!"

"Why is this man forcing me to do this?!" I continued my sorrowful thoughts. "Forcing me to keep myself in check in order to keep me from killing everyone I love! He's forcing me to go against one important rule I was taught!"

"You're over doing it!" I heard Goku yell. "The transformation is complete, but your power is continuing to escalate!"

I feel something grab my arm and my body began to feel light. Quicker than the feeling came, it left.

"Why?!" I shout mentally. "Didn't my parents want me?! Why would they send me here?!"

I begin to feel a tingle all over my body.

"You must have been really mad," Goku commented. "Open your eyes."

I open my eyes and see lightning surges all over my body.

"I feel stronger," I say.

"You should," he said. "You did me one better and went Super Saiyan 2."

"Super Saiyan 2?"

"A Saiyan that ascended past a Super Saiyan."

"Oh," I say exasperated.

"We should rest. Going Super twice strains the body."

 **Hey, everyone! I know what you're thinking. "Why is he turning SSJ and SSJ2 so early?!" Well, I'm about to tell you! I plan to put an antagonist into the story that is capable of fighting SSGSS Vegeta and Goku at the same time. To sum it up, Red is only going to get stronger and stronger. He'll reach SSG level around or at Chapter 20. So all the rushed events were planned out when this story was barely thought of. In short, it's intentional.**


	5. Chapter 9-Chapter 10

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 9: First Blood

I woke up to the sound of an explosion. Goku, Goten, and I ran outside to find a horde of alien looking guys.

"I want all of those monkeys dead!" said a horned alien in red and white armor. "Avenge my father!"

"For Frieza and Prince Tatsuya!" The alien horde shouted.

"Hey!" Goku shouts. "You in the red and white!"

"Yes, soon-to-be dead, monkey?" The armored alien asked.

"What was that about Frieza?!" Goku yells. "Explain yourself."

"In due time, Saiyan filth," he said. "Before you die, remember the name 'Tatsuya.'"

The alien horde then advances on us.

"We need to take this elsewhere," Goku said.

We flew away with the enemy trailing behind us. Some of them took potshots at us which we deflected effortlessly. We soon arrived at an open area in the desert.

"Let's go!" I shout.

"Ready when you are!" Goten yells in response.

"Let's do this!" Goku shouts.

We flew into different directions taking a third of the enemy with us.

"Stop running!" One shouted.

I stop abruptly and face them with a devious grin.

"Before, you all die," I began smugly. "I wanna show you something amazing."

I went Super Saiyan 2 and stared my enemy down.

"Still wanna fight?" I ask smirking.

They all charged me at once.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" I shout performing that familiar attack.

The beam wiped out every soldier down the middle of the line. Taking advantage of the confusion, I followed up with another energy attack. This attack was the Destructo-Disc.

"Kienzan!" I shout throwing the disc of light.

I wiped out a lot more of the enemy.

"Now I'll take you all on!" I shout.

They all flew at me. I kicked one, struck another, and blew one more to pieces until there was none left. I went back to my base form and flew to Goten who was still fighting his opponents. On sight, some decided to attack me. I landed a kick to the head of one and hit the other so hard he sailed into the ground.

Before long, Goten took out everyone of his enemies.

"We should get back to your dad," I tell him.

"Nah," he replied.

"Okay then," I said.

Stairway to Might Saga

Chapter 10: The Kaio-what?!

"We should go back to training," Goku said.

"Agreed," I said.

"I'm going to teach you the Kaio-Ken technique," Goku said.

"Kaio-WHAT?!" I get hit in the head with a rock. "Ow!"

"Hehe!" Goten laughed.

"The Kaio-Ken technique," Goku said. "It powers you up a lot. Use it too much and you could die. Gather your energy as much as possible and release it!"

I do just that and my body glows with a red aura.

"Kaio-Ken times 1," I shout.

"Teaching him that useless trick I see," I heard a man say.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakkarot, really? The Kaio-Ken?"

"I used it to beat you didn't I?" Goku retorted.

"Yes, but times have changed," Vegeta replied. "That's not going to work on the enemies we have now."

"Hmm..." I gather my energy and go Super Saiyan 2.

"Did he just go Super Saiyan 2?" Vegeta asked.

"He did," Goku responded. "Watch closely to what he does."

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR!" I shout.

My body becomes buffer and my Super Saiyan aura grew bigger and brighter.

"Four's a bit much!" Goku yelled to me.

Too late, I lost my transformation and passed out.

 **The antagonist has finally revealed himself! Tatsuya! Son of Frieza! Other than the destruction of the Earth Saiyans, what could he possibly want?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Neo! Hehe. I couldn't resist. I couldn't pass that up. Anyway, thanks for those of you have been sticking with me so far. While you're all here why not check out my other stories, too? I'm writing like three more. See y'all! Gotta jet!**


End file.
